


You,Me and Your Stupid Haircut

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Also a bit of chatfic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mabye Nsfw??? ;)))), Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated, The chapters are names of song titles ;D, Ulaz and Thace are keiths and shiro’s dads, but they can fix eachother, lance has a bad past with relationships, musician keith, past abusive relationships, so has keith, writer lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Lance’s cheating ex tries to get back to him, Allura almost kills the ex, He ends up taking a small road trip and bumps into a familliar face





	1. Chapter 1

“Great work hunk! You finally got me out of the house”  
“Thats only because i told you we were going to see Keith Kogane and you lept out of that chair like it was your last day alive” Hunk chuckled  
Lance chuckled at his friend “I cant help it,His music is amazing”  
Pidge piped up from behind hunk “or because you think he’s cute”  
Lance rolled his eyes “Hunk,tell Pidge to shut her quiznack”  
Hunk laughed “I cant,she’ll kick me in the gut”  
Pidge snickered and lance messed up her hair “Gremlin”  
“Musician Piner” Pidge taunted  
“YOU TAKE THAT BACK” Lance yelled  
“No” Pidge grinned and dodged before lance swung at her  
“Alright you two stop bickering,We’re already here”

Watching keith on stage was watching an angel sing to lance,his eyes were locked on keith,Hunk and Pidge watched lance’s face glow red  
“How much are you betting he has no idea he’s blushing” Hunk chuckled  
“Five Dollars” Pidge smiled

“You got more than that?”  
“Fine,Twenty”  
“You have a deal”

Keith stared at the crowd before him,people smiling,crying and yelling  
He scanned the crowd and his eyes locked on someone in the crowd,Keith almost fell over because /shit/ this guy was hot as hell 

————————————————————————————  
“Shiro you dont understand! This man was gorgeous!” Keith beamed  
Shiro sighed at his brother pacing back and forth “you’ve said this 500000 times,keith”  
“Shiro you need to find this hot guy for me”

“Keith,how on EARTH am i gonna find one single guy who was in a crowd of people?”  
“The internet?”  
“Jesus christ,keith”  
“Shiro if you find him i wont tell dad and pop what you and matt did in-“  
“Fine i’ll do it but i swear to god if you tell them-“  
Keith snickered as he swiveled in his chair  
“Is this him?” Shiro asked as he turned his computer to face keith  
Keith studied the face a bit “..wait..that face looks familar..IS THAT LANCE MCCLAIN-ALTEA?..”  
“..i think so”  
“Also..do you know matts sister?”  
“Pidge,yeah,why?”  
“Well..apparently shes good friends with lance”  
“sHIRO HOW COME YOU OR MATT NEVER TOLD ME”  
“Because of this exact reaction”  
“Shiro YOU DONT UNDERSTAND-“  
Shiro sighed as his brother kept raving on and on about how great lances series was and how cute he was 

————————————————————————————  
Lance > Allura  
Lance:SISTER DEAREST  
Lance:IM HAVING ANOTHER BI CRISIS  
Allura:Its keith,isnt it??  
Lance:MABYEEE  
Allura:Like isnt it always keith????  
Lance:SHHHHHHHH  
Allura:LMFAO  
Lance:Also i just finished writing my book right  
Allura:Oh thank the lords your fans have been screeching about the waiting on tumblr  
Lance:Should i like tag keith in a tweet saying how his music is an inspiration to me or ???  
Allura:If ur bi ass wants you to notice him then  
Lance:>:(( if u make a post about this for ur tumblr followers  
Allura:>:3

Lance sits upright on the couch “New book is on the way guys” He tweets “Its gonna be wild! Also thanks a lot @TheRedLions for inspiring me. Your music is awesome!” Lance presses send and immediately texts allura

Lance > Allura  
Lance:LURA  
Lance:I DID IT  
Allura:oh i saw >:)  
Allura:Everyone on tumblr is FREAKING OUT  
Allura:i just got 5 asks in my inbox  
Lance:Rip 

Lance lays back down on the couch and hears a knock on the door  
“I know its you,Gremlin”  
Pidge walks into the house with her signature grin on her face and sits on the couch  
“So i hear keith is going to be in town next month”  
Lance sits upright  
“On the same week as the book signing???”  
“Yes”  
“PIDGE OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS”  
“Your bi ass gets to see him up close?”  
“EXACTLY!”  
————————————————————————————  
Keith was lying on the couch watching whatever the fuck this documentary was about..cows who eat noodles or something?,he hears a ding go off on his phone and looks at it,its a twitter notification 

A twitter notification from no one other than /LANCE/

Keith leaps off the couch and runs towards the kitchen where shiro is  
“SHIRO! LANCE KNOWS ME!”  
“He does?”  
“LOOK ON TWITTER!”  
Matt walks in with a towel around his body  
“Whats all this screaming about?”  
“Lance noticed keith on twitter”  
“HE.NOTICED.ME.”  
“Jesus christ keith”  



	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s cheating ex tries to get back to him, Allura almost kills the ex, He ends up taking a small road trip and bumps into a familliar face

“Please lance it was only one time! I miss you!”  
Lance groweled at the lies comming from the other girls mouth  
“Oh really now? Only one time? How come you kept sleeping with other guys when i went on book tours? How come you tried to get Hunk, my best friend who..by the way..is in a /loving,commited relationship/ with his girlfriend shay to sleep with you, How come you came into a jewelry store where both Shay and Allura work with another guy to buy a necklace?? And dont you dare say he was a friend because allura /saw/ you kiss that dude”  
“But i only love you!”  
Allura yelled “Listen you fake-ass-boob-job bitch, My brother was LOYAL to you, he was a good fucking person to you and you just...broke his heart?? Fuck off you cold hearted bitch..and if you EVER come back here again i WILL NOT HESITATE to call the cops on you”  
Lance smiled as allura slammed the door on the girls face  
“Wow..thats the angriest i’ve seen you since..ever”  
Allura smirked “Serves that bitch right”  
Lance sighed “i think im gonna take a little road trip from all this bullshit, wanna come?”  
Allura grinned “Hell yeah i do”

————————————————————————————

Keith sat at a bar stool while Shiro was talking to matt at a jukebox  
Normally keith never really went to bars unless 1) he had to drive someone home or 2) something bad happened and he wanted to drink the sadness away  
Keith had looked around and saw a very familiar someone walk through the door with someone else behind him  
“Holy shit” Keith thought “Is that...Lance Altea??”  
Much to keiths suprise, it was, Lance took a seat next to keith while allura went to talk with the bartender  
Keith felt his heart race  
“Uh hey..you’re Lance Altea, Right?”  
“Yep, And by that mullet im guessing you’re Keith Kogane?”  
Keith chuckled “The one and only”  
“What brings you here?”  
“My brother and his boyfriend” Keith gestures to shiro and matt “have decided to go on a little date and because i dont trust them driving home from a bar im making sure they dont get too drunk”  
Lance laughed “Suprised there arent any paparazzi around snapping pictures of us”  
“Good thing about this bar is that they dont allow flash photography”  
“So im guessing besides your home this place is the closest you and your brother get to privacy?”  
“Yeah pretty much, what about you?”  
“Eh..my house is somewhere i can get privacy, allura and a few of my friends’s houses as well”  
Keith listened as lance rambled on and on about his various paparazzi run-ins  
“It must have been a long drive here seeing as you live on the other side of the state”  
Lance nodded “Yeah it was, allura decided to come with me because sometimes i can get tired on long drives, especially if im the one driving”  
Keith chuckled “My pop is like that too- sometimes he’ll-“  
Keith was cut off by a gruff voice “hey! i dont get like that!” Keith turned to a tall man who was wiping the countertops  
“I’ve seen you drive, pop, dad has to have you stop at a gas station and trade places” Shiro yells from the jukebox  
“Hey! Dont make me ground you!” Kolivian yells from the counter  
“You cant! Im not eighteen anymore!”  
Keith rolled his eyes at his pop and turned his attention back to lance  
“Well..thats my family for you”  
Lance laughed “mines the same way- one time my papa decided to drink all the milk in the fridge and my dad chased him around the house- Allura and i just stood there laughing”  
There was a wave of silence between the two for a while  
“So uh..i saw your tweet”  
“Oh yeah?” Lance took a sip of his drink  
“Were you at my concert last week?” Keith asked  
“Oh yeah i was! i just finished up my book and had nothing else to do, a friend told me you were in town and i jumped out of my seat”  
Keith chuckled  
“The books done? Sweet! cant wait to read it”  
“Yeah, and the ending? oh boy you better get some tissues because its gonna be something-“  
“I’d better be prepared then” Keith smiles  
Allura gets up and so does lance  
“Well, we should get going home, its getting late, it was nice to meet you”  
“It was nice to meet you too”  
Keith smiled and watched as the two walked out the door  
He turned around to see shiro smirking  
“Dont say anyt-“  
“So..lance, hm?”  
“LISTEN-“  
“Seems like you were having a good time, did you get flustered” shiro teased  
“Go back to making out with matt in the bathroom”  
“Dad did he get flustred?”  
“He was blushing and giving lance soft looks-“  
“hey is that pop getting in the shower?-“  
“That wont work ke-“  
Kolivian was already running upstairs  
Shiro sighed “i cant believe he fell for that”

————————————————————————————

Lance stumbled into the house, Allura following  
“So i saw you talking with keith”  
“Oh no”  
“OH YES”  
“Allura i swear”  
Lance heard a notification from his phone

“Keith @TheRedLions: got to meet @Sharpshooter for the first time tonight! he’s a pretty cool guy(i was trying hard not to be a fanboy and i succeded)

Lance felt his face heat up  
“Ooh, lancey lance got noticed by his cruuuuuuush~”  
“Shut up allura-“  
“Never-“

Lance tweeted back

“Lance @Sharpshooter: @TheRedLions it was nice meeting you(and dont worry, i was trying hard not to fanboy as well lmao)”

Allura chuckled “and cue the tumblr screaming in three..two..one..”  
“Wait..i just got a twitter notification”  
“Clara @McMeme: could the author and his singer-songwriter boyfriend be @Sharpshooter and @TheRedLions all along? #Klance #YouMeAndYourStupidHaircut #YMAYSH #KeithKogane #LanceMcClain”  
Once again lances face went red and allura laughed  
“Oh quiet you-“  
“Its obvious you have a crush”  
“.....”  
“Okay fine i have a crush”  
“AND HE FINALLY ADMITS THIS, IM GOING TO TELL PIDGE”  
“Oh god no she’ll tease me all week”  
“Thats the point”  
“I hate you so much”  
“You love me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions(or chapter names) for this fic then go ahead and comment  
> I’ll be on vacation for two weeks so i wont be able to update all my fics- but they’ll be updating when i get back


End file.
